Dating
by sam carter 1013
Summary: A trip through Olivia and Peter's dates. Set in the future. CHAPTER 5.
1. The first date

Spoilers: Everything so far, possibly even more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or it awesome characters, so if you want to charge someone the shrink's bill call JJ.

Author's note: So, when I Published "Green" wjobsessed asked if I was planning on writing anything for Valentine's day and me being me, or whenever I hear a suggestion my brain starts to work on it, and I had this idea for a while, so here it is. I plan on continuing this, I already have some ideas for their next dates, but I'm open if someone wants to suggest something specific. I warn you, though; I suck at updating soon, sorry!

Of course, I want to dedicate this to wjobsessed. Enjoy!

*********

Dating

*********

_The first date_

**********

"Okay, just hold on tight." Olivia kept screaming like a little girl. Peter liked it. "I can't believe you had never skated before." Peter was in front, facing her, holding her gloved hands on his own, skating backwards.

"Where did you learn?" She asked her eyes still glued to the ice.

"I'm not sure, I'm still trying to decide if it was this Walter or the other who taught me." Olivia looked directly into his eyes, there was no resentment, he was actually making a casual comment about it. Peter smiled.

"C'mon, right foot."

********

"So, what's your favorite color?" They had a while making light conversation, filling the silence and passing the time while he so in vain tried to teach her to skate, Olivia had already fell three times, backwards (she pulled him with her two of three times).

"Black. Yours?"

"Blue."

It was their first date, of many, he hoped. He tried to keep it simple, tried not to scare her with a fancy dinner and candles, just some simple skating, keeping it casual.

Peter had waited, a very, very, very long time, wanting to be sure that whatever had happened he was able to put it behind him and pursue his feelings with her; that much had been clear despite all the anger and betrayal he had felt, he had never stopped having feelings for her, romantic ones, he did not want to blame her anymore and he wanted this, whatever this was, with her, he wanted to be able to kiss her, to hold her, to make love to her; someday, and never look back at "it" (They called it these days), he could not hold it against her forever, he didn't want to, and it had been almost two years now, he needed to move on, he wanted to move on, with her by his side, he will face this war with her, he had chosen her and he was happy with his decision.

Naturally it took a while too for her to say yes, he guessed Olivia had the same fears so this relationship had started with many rules: this and job were completely apart, whatever happened at the lab had nothing to do with this and vice verse, she had said they could not keep doing their jobs properly if they let personal got in the way (which he knew would happen, eventually), not touching or kissing at the office, and slow, they would take this as slow as it was necessary, for the both of them, trust didn't come easy, specially after what had happened, and despite having worked for this long together, work relationships and personal relationships could not always work the same.

*******

"And then there was I, no pants, no shoes freezing to death outside MIT."

Olivia laughed and tripped, Peter held her as much as he could but she ended hanging from his shoulders, smiling, and very close to him, they looked into each other eyes. S_low Peter, remember, slow_. He didn't know if he was allowed to kiss her, they hadn't kissed yet, and he wanted to, but he also didn't want to scare her; at the end she made the decision and closed the distance. It was small, and hesitant, sweet and tender, he closed his eyes savoring the moment, the contact of his lips against hers, the tenderness in it (After all he had waited two whole years to finished what he started). She withdrew slowly while opening her eyes, looking at him. She blushed, he felt like a teenager.

"So, where were we?" And she smiled.

********

Olivia felt completely relaxed, skates and everything. When Peter had asked her out her reaction had not been the best, she clearly remembered the last time they had tried this. That night had turned out so terrible wrong for everybody. He insisted, _a lot_, and she obliged. He wanted to. Peter could not see it but internally Olivia was glowing, not like him, if he had asked it was because they had finally reached the comfort zone again, he trusted her again; so much that he had put himself in a potentially fragile situation where he could end as wounded and betrayed as last time, and the feelings hadn't disappeared. She was so grateful, after had him gone and finally back her first feeling was gratitude that they were finally recovering, that they had finally had been able to go past it, that he had finally forgiven her.

"You are gliding!" Peter cried excited, Olivia looked down, and in fact she had glide, he moved backwards again, she skated towards him and Peter caught her in his arms.

"We still have to work on how to stop." This time he kissed her, she didn't hesitate this time.

********

That was nice."

"I told you, a normal date, like it should be."

They were walking towards his car, he had a car now, and he was driving. What kind of man would let her take them on the SVU and drive? He was old fashioned.

Peter abruptly stopped in the middle of the street, Olivia panic, maybe this had all been a mistake, maybe this was wrong, maybe... Peter took her hand, he had taken his glove off, then he removed her glove too, he intertwined their hands, he squeezed...and Olivia squeezed back.

_Perfect_

*********


	2. The second date

Spoilers: Not precisely, but the whole story takes place two years after Jacksonville.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's note: So, I wrote this a long time ago, and had ideas for like chapter 13 or something, but with everythng that happend at the season finale I rethought the whole idea, because I like cannon, I try very hard to stick with it and I was kind of waiting for season 3 and see how this whole things unfolds so I could include it, but, let's be honest, it's still two months to the season premiere and many more for something I could use in this story, and honestly I didn't want the ideas to go to waste, so I decided to post what I have and be completely AU, let's just hope I don't screw up this too much, and if you happen to have and idea for a date please go ahead and suggest.

The second date

Their second date happens just a week after the first. Or tries to happen.

Peter was picking Olivia at her apartment, this time they were going to a real restaurant, nothing too fancy, he was still trying to take this slow.

Olivia had chosen to wear a pair of black pants; very different from those she wore for work, a turqoise blouse and very high heels, Peter had practically lost the power of speech at seeing her, she had just smiled. In fact the only thing he was missing from his semi formal atire was the tie, a pair of black pants, a shirt and a black jacket had been his choice that night.

He was just parking outside the restaurant when her cellphone rang, which only predicted a different ending for the night.

"Dunahm. Yes sir. We'll be right there." Olivia had turned on her seat and looked at him, regret written all over her face. "I'm sorry, something happened and we need to go."

Peter had been annoyed but what can he do, he always knew that her job came first, not because Olivia didn't care about him or this relationship, but because this really was more important than a date, still he felt dissapointed.

They arrived at the crime scene at the same time that Astrid and Walter, Broyles noticed their matching clothes but said nothing.

So, thirty six hours later they had finally wrapped up the case. They were at her office on the federal building at three in the morning, still on their clothes and in need of a shower. Olivia's heels lied abandoned under the chair where she currently had her feet, she had chased their bad guy on those, Peter suddenly understood why she didn't wore them for work everyday.

Peter sank on the chair in front of her desk, he wanted to close his eyes just for a second when he heard her stomach grumble.

"You are hungry."

"A little." Said Olivia from her chair, glasses on, trying to compile information for her report.

Peter stood up and walked around her desk holding out his hand to her. "C'mon, we still have a date, I promised you dinner so we will have dinner."

Olivia looked up with a childlike expression on her face, like she was ashamed and excited at the same time, and she took his hand.

"You can hardly call this a date." Peter had taken her to this sixties diner across town, which happen to be open all night. It was almost four by the time their food arrived, he had ordered a cheesburguer and fries, and coffee, a lot of coffee, Olivia kept stealing his fries. She had ordered soup, he kept stealing the croutons. It was a very intimate gesture and they knew it.

"This is going to happen often, you know? Getting interrupted because of the job." She put her spoon down sounding a little dissapointed.

"I know, but we both know this is important." She was still looking at the bottom of her bowl, Peter lifted her face with one finger and looked into her eyes. "I don't mind, as long as we are together, as long as I get to take you out at the end, It'll be fine." Peter caressed her cheek, it was a gesture that always managed to soothe her. Olivia placed her hand on top of his closing her eyes, letting herself get lost in the feeling of it. "And we caught the bad guy." Olivia smiled and opened her eyes. She tried to ignore the glimmer that had suddenly appeared around him. Peter always knew when she saw it, her expression would change just a tiny bit, and her breath will caught in her throat for a second longer.

"Am I glimmering?"

"Just a little."

They really hadn't talked about their feelings, his were pretty much implicit in his every action, hers, well, let's just say the glimmer gave him hope. He still wasn't sure if what she felt was love, because what he felt was.

It was almost six by the time they go out of the diner. Olivia had clunged to his arm and leaning on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her shoulder and make their way to his car.

As long as he could hold her after a case, as long as he could take her home everything will be fine.


	3. The third date

Spoilers: Everything so far.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's note:

The third date

"Astrid, have you seen Peter?" Olivia asked the Junior Agent while entering the lab.

"He left a while ago, said he had to get some information regarding the case." Astrid looked at Olivia, a question in her eyes.

"Yeah, he told me." Olivia was halfway to her office when she heard Astrid's voice.

"He left something for you. It's on your desk." Olivia looked at Astrid as if she didn't know what was happening here. "I'm really happy for you both." Astrid smiled broadly to Olivia, a glint in her eyes.

"Thank you, Astrid." Olivia blushed and proceed to her office.

Inside as promised Peter had left something for her. On her desk was a long plastic cup with three gerbera flower.

She lifted the cup to smell them, the perfume filled her nose. Wait. How did he know these were her favorites?

Olivia heard the door open and his footsteps approaching the office.

"Do you like them?" Peter was very close.

"They are beautiful. Where did you get them in this time of year?"

"I have my sources." She turned to see his expression; he had this smile dancing in his eyes.

"The same sources who told you these are my favorite. I haven't told you that."

"Kind of." Peter kept smiling, hand in his pockets.

"Peter, what did you do?" Olivia asked him, he looked at her like he was hiding something.

"Nothing. Well, nothing bad, but I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." Olivia seemed to consider this for a second turning to glance the folders on her desk. They still were in the middle of a case. "C'mon, it's near and it won't take long, then we can go back to the case." Peter looked at her with that intense stare that turned his eyes into liquid blue. Who could resist that?

Peter took Olivia's hand and head out of the lab.

"We'll be back in an hour Astrid."

"Okay. Have fun." Astrid looked at them leave the lab holding hands and smiled.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just keep your eyes close." Peter was guiding her, her hands in his. They really weren't going far, they still were at Harvard's campus and Olivia could hear the students running to their classes, Peter had insisted that she closed her eyes; it was a surprise after all.

"Okay. Open your eyes." Olivia did as instructed and was left speechless. He had made a picnic.

"I figure we could do something, you said it before, cases are always gonna be on the way, and you have to eat at some point." At this Peter looked at her, he still couldn't change her liquid diet of coffee and whisky. Olivia smiled, Peter placed his hands on her hips and said almost in a whisper "And after all, I'm allowed to care now." Olivia felt a sudden wave of heat on her cheeks. Together they sat in the white and red checkered blanket.

"It's not much; really, it's still take out..." Olivia interrupted him by raising her hand and touching his face, she liked to feel him.

"It's perfect."

They ate in comfortable silence. Olivia ate her salad getting distracted by the colors around her, spring was coming, the trees were blossoming like the flowers that now rested on her desk.

Olivia looked at Peter who was eagerly eating his sandwich; he had bought her flowers, her favorite ones, not the silly roses any other would have given her, he had taken her out of the lab for a picnic, and they hadn't even been going out for a month, sometimes she wondered how he had forgiven her. And he glimmered again.

"Thank you." Peter; who had finished his meal and was almost lying down on the blanket, sat with a huge smile on his face.

"What for?"

"For coming back to me." Peter leaned forward capturing her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily, Olivia kept her eyes closed.

"Am I interrupting?" Both froze at the sound of Phillip Broyles grave voice.

Olivia felt her face growing hot and hurriedly stood up, Peter just a second behind her.

"Sir." She didn't think saying anything else, she was practically shaking, looking for and explanation, but obviously Broyles had seen all. Peter put his hand on her left shoulder. _I'm here_.

Broyles looked at them, analyzing, categorizing, as if they were a file waiting to be figure out.

"May I have a moment with Agent Dunham, Peter?"

Peter didn't move or even flinch, he refused to leave.

"Very well. How long has this been going on?"

"Not long." Peter answered Broyles, his hand still on Olivia's shoulder, who kept looking at the grass, her arms crossed over her chest. Peter was obviously in a protective mode.

"Good. Here is the information you requested. Keep me posted." And he left. Olivia was left standing there completely confused, folder in hand.

"Was he smiling?" Peter asked.


	4. The fourth date

Spoilers: Up to Jacksonville.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's note: Welcome you all to lalaland, where you can pretend that the last 30 seconds of that episode didn't happen, and that the worst that has happened to them was Olivia seeing the glimmer in "Jacksonville".

Well, an apology to everybody who has been following this story, I'm so sorry for the wait, the final details of my dissertation (more of that at the end of the fic) have been keeping me busy, and then I was very indecisive about what date I wanted to place next, so again, sorry.

One of you suggested this one when I asked if anybody had an idea, and I liked it too damn much to let it go, so thank you for that! , and talking about idea, again if anybody wants to suggest an specific scenario for a date or any conflict that may come in a relationship be my guest and leave it on a review (wink, wink ;)), and about that too, does anybody know like a lot about baseball? I kind of need help on that front.

There is another author's note at the end of the fic which is not exactly related but that I beg you to read.

So again, this is unbeta and any constructive criticism would be welcome. Enjoy!

The fourth date

"You ready?" Olivia looked up from the stack of papers she was checking for their latest case report to the awaiting Peter at the door, glasses on and totally engrossed at the task.

"I'm almost done with this."

"Olivia…"

"I know, I'm sorry, but you said we could be a little late." She looked at him with that pleading look, which obviously wasn't working since Peter still looked annoyed.

"I said a little late, no ridiculously late."

It was the first Friday night in years that Olivia had actual plans to go out, Peter still won't tell her where they were going but that he would pick her up at the federal building.

"Olivia…" He said again on an exasperated tone.

"All right, I'm coming Mr. Grumpy." Olivia finally abandoned her work while Peter grabbed her coat from the desk on the other side of her office and offer it to her.

"Mr. Grumpy?"

"Where are we going?" They were driving towards Boston Downtown but Olivia could not figure out their destination.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

Olivia looked at him faking suspicion while Peter tried to drive as fast and carefully as possible. She liked that, him surprising her, it felt so normal. Rachel had added sweet to that; she had finally told her sister about the status change in her relationship with Peter, Rachel had squealed like a little girl and practically danced in the kitchen, more the kind of reaction they were expecting from Walter.

Peter finally stopped the SUV and Olivia looked out of the window.

Boston Symphony Hall.

She looked down to her work suit and then at Peter.

"Peter I'm not dress for this."

"Don't worry, you are perfect." He got off the car and a second later he was opening the door for her, he took her hand in his and started to walk, but not to the main entrance but to the staff entrance.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Okay, that answer was getting old but she went along with it.

Peter knocked on the metal door three times, a minute or two later a scruffy looking guy opened it.

"Peter! I thought you weren't coming, I told you late, but not this late."

"Sorry, work to do."

"Work to do? Now you work?" The guy signaled them to come in and then closed the door behind them; he started to walk towards what Olivia thought to be the stage.

"And who is your lady friend?"

"Olivia, Marcus, Marcus, Olivia."

"Hi." Olivia said when Marcus turned to wave at her. They kept walking through a maze of corridors, nobody minding their presence; they stopped exactly behind the huge organ that covered the back wall of the scenery.

"Okay, you know where to go from here, I have to go to the control room, but I'll see you after." Marcus left hurriedly.

"Okay, we have to climb these." Peter referred to the very narrow staircase next to the stage that went up to where the organ ended and where Olivia could see scaffolding.

Peter started to climb and she had no other choice but to follow, when she got to the top she found Peter's hand waiting for her, the view was absolutely incredible; she could see the whole stage form where they were standing.

"Let's sit down."

They sat on the small space, their bodies totally in contact. She liked it.

Peter turned to look at her, all mischief and glow. "So, did you like your surprise?"

"Very much. Thank you."

Then the orchestra started to occupy their places and soon the music began, it took Olivia by surprise; Bach, Brandenburg Concert number two.

"_How 'bout some Bach?"_

"_Bach? No, that's way too stuffy."_

The memory came to her, it had been more than three years from that but he still had remembered. Rachel was right, he was very sweet.

The program went on with a variety of music: Adagio in G minor, Rhapsody in Blue, 1812 overture, Firebird and some others, the acoustic of the hall making the music sound heavenly.

Soon the concert came to an end and they were going down the staircase, people were leaving but Peter insisted on them to wait.

When there was no one else around Marcus returned.

"So, you have half an hour before we close up, all right?"

"Thanks Marcus, I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice meeting you Olivia." And Marcus left again.

"Where did you meet this guy?"

"You really don't want to know, c'mon."

"Where?" The word was barely out of Olivia's mouth when Peter was taking her to the stage.

"Peter, I don't think we can be …" But she left the rest of the sentence hanging, the view taking her breath away; the whole place felt like a shoebox, she looked to the ceiling and calculated around 60 feet high; the hard maple floor protesting under her shoes, Greek statues surrounded the balconies, which reminded her of pictures of Athens.

"Beethoven," said Peter while pointing to the floor, "It is the only name on the floor because it was the only one the original directors could agree upon."

When she finished taking the whole renaissance style in she turned to find Peter sit by the piano, padding the place next to him. God, he was going to play for her.

Olivia sat down; they barely fit in the seat.

Peter started to play just a random tune he had heard on one of Walter's records; Olivia watched him play, he looked concentrated but happy, lost in the keys, free. She focused on his hands, how they moved swiftly over the keys, his beautiful hands, she thought it was sexy watching him every time he played; she could see him play forever.

Olivia wondered; and not for the first time, what else could he do? What other talents was he hiding? What other aces did he have under his sleeve? There was still so much to learn about Peter Bishop.

Peter stopped playing, a huge smile on his lips.

"What would you like me to play?"

Olivia thought for a moment; she had so many favorite pieces, but there was one which always reminded her of him, that she had heard incessantly during his absence, and the lyrics fit them so well.

"_What you need is some jazz."_

Olivia looked at Peter in the eye and without uttering a word he started to play. The notes of _Someone to watch over me_ filled her ears. She leaned on his shoulder while he played, and ignored the glimmer for the first time.

"_Well, __I'll take what I can get."_

It seemed like she got him.

2nd. Author's notes: So, this is non-fic related, as I said at the beginning I'm taking care of the final details of my dissertation, part of the written work is to hand a summary in the language of which you are graduating from, in my case English, an as you all know my English is not perfect, so it turns out the summary needs to be revised by a native speaker, as you can imagine I don't know anybody outside Fringe fandom, so if anybody can save my work and please check it? I know it's a weird request to make in here but I just need help; so, I need a native English speaker who is willing to check three pages of text and make a ton of corrections like in a two-week period of time. If anybody is interested and willing, please PM me and I'll give you the details.


	5. Balance The fifth date

Spoilers: Up to Jacksonville.

Disclaimer: No inFRINGEment intended.

Author's notes: At the end.

Balance

"Left, left!" Olivia responded to Peter's voice on instinct and ran left after their suspect, Peter just a few steps behind her.

If they didn't catch him there were going to be more deaths, more experiments. She could not allow that.

Olivia saw him get near to the corner of the alley, she was sure he was going to turn, but he did something first.

(The world moved in slow motion)

She saw him drawn a gun she hadn't noticed he had and aim at her, she didn't have time to take out her own gun or shout a warning, but move aside; Peter didn't.

She heard the shot.

"Peter!"

And then the bullet going through Peter.

The world retook its normal pace when she saw Peter falling backwards on the pavement; he just fell.

He wasn't moving.

_Please don't leave me._

Their suspect had slowed down enough for her to catch him, she saw him smile at her and finally turned at the corner of the alley; Olivia stood there for a millisecond and then ran to Peter.

She fell to her knees next to him, she could see his chest moving now that she was closer, and his eyes were open. Alive.

"Olivia go, go after him!"

She heard him, she really did, but she wasn't thinking, the only thing she could do was take her suit jacket off and press it to his wound while she dialed 911.

"Olivia, I'm okay, go!"

She didn't listen, she couldn't.

"I'm Agent Olivia Dunham with the FBI, I need an ambulance at Congress and State, we have an agent down!"

She dropped the phone and kept pressing at his wound, looking into his eyes; Peter reached out with his uninjured arm and grasped her forearm.

"I'm not dying Olivia."

And still her total panicked expression was there, if he didn't know her better he could bet his year's consultant salary that she was about to cry.

"I know."

He could hear the sirens getting closer, he felt himself slipping away, and tried to cup her cheek to comfort her, but he couldn't.

"He is going to be fine."

Olivia has not heard better words in a while.

Astrid sees both, Olivia and Walter, let a breath out.

"We were able to stop the bleeding; the bullet went through his shoulder, it was a clean shot. He is going to have to stay a couple of days, but he is going to be fine."

"May we see him doctor?" Walter asks already walking towards the ER.

"Of course, but it will be just for a few minutes."

Walter and Astrid follow the doctor, but then Astrid notices that Olivia is not following, she lets Walter go and turns to Olivia; she doesn't look that bad, but not so good either; Astrid as about to ask her if she is all right when Olivia speaks.

"Astrid, I need you to stay with Walter and Peter, I have to check in with Broyles."

"Don't worry Olivia, I'll be here."

Astrid can see the blood in her white shirt.

Olivia leaves the hospital in a hurry.

Olivia arrives at the federal building and goes directly to Broyles office, she explains how everything happened, leaving nothing out, Broyles's expression never changes and he has already seen the footage of a nearby bank camera.

"We are running license plates; we may have a lead in a couple of hours."

Olivia takes that as a dismissal and turns.

"How is Peter?"

The question surprises Olivia; it does not show on her expression though.

"The doctor says he is going to be fine, the bullet went right through, they don't expect any permanent damage."

Broyles looks at her cautiously, looking for something; Olivia wants to explain, she went into the ambulance and practically left everything hanging, it took her a while to contact everybody, precious time they didn't have to waste and yet; she is about to say something when Broyles interrupts her.

"We'll need a strike team once that leads start to come." Olivia just nods and walks out of the office to the main floor; she feels the looks of the other agents on her, is it then that she notices that there is blood on her hands and on her shirt.

His blood.

Astrid keeps her appraise of the situation; Peter woke up briefly and asked for her, Olivia just tells her she would be there as soon as she can, she just has to catch this bastard first.

It takes her almost 48 hours.

Her phone rings several times in the afternoon of the first day, Peter; she ignores the calls while she keeps checking lead after lead on their guy, he doesn't try again, the rest of the communication goes through Astrid.

Olivia doesn't do anything else but work until she has the bastard on the other side of her gun confessing his crimes.

It's almost six in the morning when she goes to the lab to pick his spare clothes and a piece of pecan pie from Peter's favorite cafeteria. She is so tired, ready to fall where she stands; she drives carefully to the hospital and flashes her badge so the nurses let her in out of visiting hours, nor Walter nor Astrid are there.

She gets into the room, it's dark except for the lamp next to Peter's bed, he is still sleep and she takes the time to really see him: there is and IV that goes to his right wrist, there are no visible bruises but she can see the bandage on his left shoulder, Olivia smiles at the thought of what a baby he is going to be while his shoulder heals.

_Please don't leave me._

Olivia sits by his bed and waits for him to wake up.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"I hate when you call me that."

Olivia says drowsily from her curled position on the chair, she fell asleep, somebody covered her with a blanket. She slowly opens her eyes to see Peter sipping from a plastic cup and she can smell coffee, he has the pecan pay in front of him with another cup of coffee.

"Should you be drinking that?"

"I have a bullet hole, no a hole in my stomach."

She stands up slowly and goes to sit on his bed, Peter tries to reach the plastic fork on the table, but Olivia beats him and hands it to him, he eats his pay while Olivia takes the other coffee cup.

"I called you."

"I'm sorry I didn't come before."

They both speak at the same time

"It's okay." Peter sees her, she is looking down, he knows what she is thinking, he knows that she is struggling with the choice she made, he could feel offended by that, but he is not, he knows her too well, he knows what is in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see the gun," Olivia slowly turns and gives him the "are you crazy" look; "I know it was a hard choice."

"No, it wasn't; that's the thing, it wasn't, you were priority, you." She says it in a tone that leaves no room for doubt, so sure of what she is saying; "… you got shot, and yes, I'm thinking that I should have done my job and follow the suspect, but for a second I saw you fall, and you didn't move and the only thing I could think of was that you were hurt and that I had to help you."

She had let him in, she didn't really know how is that she hadn't expected this.

_For a second she can't breathe, she doesn't know how to._

"And you panicked." That was the reason she hadn't come before, she was overwhelmed by what she was feeling,

"I should be able to do my job despite our relationship, but I can't," she looked to the now opened window "it's just… my duty has always been first, I didn't have to worry about anybody getting hurt, and I just... I need to get use to the idea that I'm not alone anymore."

The way she says that last part makes Peter feel all kinds of good despite the hole in his shoulder.

She looks down again; Peter understands that this is a battle she has to fight by herself; duty and them, he knows because on their first year working together he had to struggle with that too, caring, he knew how overwhelming could be, how complicated.

"I'm going to be fine."

"I know." It was so quiet that he barely heard it.

Peter places a hand on her forearm making her turn, he can still she the worry in her expression, he cups her cheek and she leans in his touch, he never stops looking at her making her know that he saw it, but that he wasn't going anywhere, he isn't scared to be with her, he knows what implies, and part of why he loves her is that complexity.

Walter and Astrid return a while later, they will be taking Peter to his apartment, she had wanted to offer him to go with her but Peter said he wanted to go home; he was giving her space to digest this.

Broyles came a little while before they were all ready to go, waiting for the release papers; he asked Peter how he felt and relay the final details of the case.

"Dunham, a word."

They stepped out to the hallway.

Olivia knew this was coming, she had just dropped everything for a while there, it was not a huge transgression but Peter and she knew that if this affected work Broyles will do something, he would have to.

Before Broyles even got a word out Olivia started to talk.

"Sir I wanted to apologize, I should have not leave the scene like that, I should have reported back and then tend to Peter, I should have followed the suspect, but I assure you it would not happen again." She wanted to add that her job was first but it was no longer truth, he was first, she did not regret it but she would have to get use to that, but at the time she was fine with it.

Broyles listened to her but didn't say a word, he just stood there, and then, he chose his words wisely.

"You have nothing to probe Olivia."

It was the first time he called her by her name.

Olivia looked to the floor, a second away to be unable to control her feelings.

Broyles knew what had happened, and it wasn't that he didn't care, but he also knew them well enough to know this won't happen again, that for once Olivia had reacted to her feelings and not to her job, she would be hard enough on herself for him to come and add anything to that, and either way, what good could come of keeping them apart? God knows what test would come their way and they would have to be together to face them, they needed to be together.

"I was going to say to take a couple of days off; if anything comes up I will call you."

And then he was gone.

Olivia went back to the room just as Peter was going down the bed, she hugged him, really hugged him, so hard that he was finding hard to breathe.

"I'm fine." Peter held her, her face hid on the crock of his neck, she was not going to cry, but he could feel every emotion in her.

"I know."

Yes I know, this was not a date. When I published chapter two I wanted to change the title to "A relationship" since I knew at some point I would go into aspects of the relationship in general and not just dates, but I liked the title. And I had to shake the format a little or this is going to get either bored or clichéd, and dates are not the only part of relationships; so at some point I would write another not date.

Again, if you have any ideas you would like to see in this story feel free to share.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
